Mario High: Love style
by IzziInsane
Summary: Yay! It's finished. Please read and REviewand to whoever last reviewed, the story is set for when they wer in high school. Check it out!
1. The Talk About Love

Hipeople!mysecondfic!!!YAY!!!hopeyoulikeit…!!!

All of Plit was quiet, except for one place. The Mushroom Kingdom school for koopas, yoshis, humans and toads, and this is where Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Toadiko, Toadbert, Daisy, Wario and Waluigi went to school, and were all 15.

It was lunch, and the Mario group were sitting at the table and hanging about. They were talking about love.

Mario: It's pretty obvious I like Peach, but I dunno if she likes me…

Peach: Mario…

Mario: yeah- AAAHH!!!

Peach kissed him straight on the lips.

Luigi: Ahem….

Peach: shut up I'd like to see you with a girl, unlike your brother

Mario: Luigi, you aren't missing out on anything.

Daisy: Luigi, _I _love you, you sexy thing.

Luigi: I am NOT sexy!!!

Daisy: Sure you aren't…

Wario: could we PLEASE cut this subject?

Peach: until you think of some thing _better _to talk about, no.

Mario: Sigh…

Peach: Mario…

Mario: WHA—AAAAAH!!!

Smooch

Mario faints

Peach: My love…

Mario: URGH!! SHUT UP!!

Peach: Mario…

Luigi: Peach, don't do it…

Mario: PEACH DON'T YOU DARE-

Peach: OK!!!

Yoshi: Yoshi think this is the WORST DAY EVER!!!

LATER THAT DAY IN GYM….

Coach: partners are: MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy, WarioxWaluigi, Toadbert and Toadiko and Yoshi you can help me.

Mario: Noooooooo!

Peach: Yeeeeeeeeeeeessss!

Luigi and Daisy: urghhhhh…..

They had to see how many hoops they could shoot in 1.00 minute, some for tennis and whacking balls.

Mario: You're OK when you're like this mood. Um, Peach, you got 100. WOW NOT EVEN I SHOT THAT MANY!!

Peach: Thanks, Mario! SMOOCH

Mario: Arghhhhhhhh!!

Luigi: OMG they are-

Daisy: making out?

Luigi: yeah…

Daisy: nothing else is new, Luigi.

Mario: save me!!

Peach: shut it, sexy.

Mario: I AM NOT SEXY!!!

Peach: Yes you are. C'mon, tennis is next.

Mario: SIGH

Luigi: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!

Daisy: Luigi….

Luigi: OH, NO-

SMOOCH

10 minutes later…

Peach: Nice one, Mario. 109.

Mario: PANT Thanks, PANT Peachy PANT!

Peach: That's OK, Mario…

KABOOM!!!

Thanks for reading! I will update soon!

**READANDREVIEW!!!**

**No flames, please**


	2. Sports Drama

Chapter 2 is up! Yayness, I hope u guys like this next chapter and as 4 cheepy , plz update ur story that new kids new hope cuz it is cool. Any way, here u have it!!!

Chapter 2

KABOOM!!!

Peach: OMG! The tennis ball shooter thing blew up!

Coach: that's ok, that ALWAYS happens.

Peach: What do we do now?

Coach: what do you mean?

Peach: It's supposed to be_ my _turn! NO FAIR!!!

Coach: You wouldn't get a good score anyway. SO SHUT UP!!!

Mario: I've always tried to tell her that, it never worked so forget it. It won't work. Trust me.

Luigi: …

Daisy: …

Peach: (kisses Mario)

Mario: My god you _are _crazy!

Luigi: …

Daisy: (kisses Luigi)

Yoshi: OMG this is so boring!

Wario: I wonder what job gives away the most money…

Waluigi: what ever it is you would never achieve it.

Wario: MONEY!!

Mario: How did you ever become related to me?!

Wario: I don't even know if that is an insult or a compliment!

Waluigi: I wouldn't be so surprised. YOU DON'T KNOW ANY THING EXCEPT THAT MONEY IS A VALUABLE AND THAT IT IS PRECIOUS TO YOU!!!

Wario: Sorry, I don't know what you just said…

Luigi: Maybe he is Mario's twin…

Mario & Peach: OMG SHUT UP!!!

Daisy: You're the one to talk Luigi.

Luigi: I know.

Daisy: Luigi, it is a little thing called sarcasm.

Luigi: You were being sarcastic? Sorry I didn't notice…

Peach: Hey you guys wanna cruise 'round to my place to night? I'm sure we could hang out at the Pizza shop or somethin' …

Mario: Peach, just 'cause your sweet and loving an popular and stuff, doesn't mean we have to do EVERY THING you say-

Peach: (kisses Mario) don't say another word, your coming and THAT'S FINAL!!!

School bell department rings

Luigi: Finally an end to this boring, long day!!!

Peach: I'll say. (shoots glare at Mario) see ya' at my place!!

2 be continued…

Note: I Will Not Continue If I don't Get at least 2 reviews. No flames please!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**MARIOCHICK101**


	3. What should I wear?

Sorry the last chapter was so short! For Luigi girl, I wasn't exactly rushing, I just had small Ideas and couldn't think of other ways to put them in. although then again it is pretty hard to have **a lot** of chapters in one story. Like I said, I won't update unless I get at least 2 reviews from different people, and the more reviews, the more I write. I like to take my time, clearly why I am good at drawing and smart and funny and **THE BEST** at music. Anyway, here u have it,

**CHAPTER 3**

_At Mario's house…_

Mario: Luigi I really don't wanna go…

Luigi: I thought you liked pizza!

Mario: No, it's just Peach...

Luigi: look, bro, I know you're in love-

Mario: no, it's not that, it's just Peach, she's acting all… you know…

Luigi: She loves you, Mario, that's all…

Mario: WEEGIE! Listen, she's HASSLING me to go… do you think…?

Luigi: Of course not! I mean, we're only 15, she doesn't love you _that _much…

Mario: Explain the kissing then, Mr. KNOW IT ALL!!

Luigi: we're teens, she just wants to hang out!

Mario: SIGH Fine, OK. What should I wear?

Luigi: If I were you, I'd ask Peach.

Mario: LUIGI, CUT IT OUT!!!!!!

Luigi: No, seriously! Go and ask her!

Mario: Oh yeah like I'm gonna get dressed at her freakin' house!

Luigi: Yeah! Totally, dude! C'mon! just ask her what's sizzlin' and then ask her what to wear!

Mario: Luigi, I really don't think…

Luigi: just go!

Mario: I'll call her. (picks up phone, dials Peach's number)

Peach: Hello?

Mario: Peach, don't gimme that sweet-princess-talk. Luigi thinks I should ask you what to wear…

Peach: Just put any thing on, I'm only wearing my dress and ditto for Daisy, just put on some overalls or something.

Mario: Peach, is there something you wanna ask me?

Peach: No, why?

Mario: well you REALLY wanted me to come and now your saying that I don't have to wear anything in particular…

Peach: Actually, there is. Mario, could you come to the castle about an hour before the catch-up?

Mario: Sure thing, honey.

Peach: thanks Mario.

Mario & Peach: love ya (hangs up phone)

Luigi: so what'd she say?

Mario: Oh, just average things, ya know. Overalls are OK…

Luigi: Oh, yeah, it's just a dine-in Pizza place, that's right. What else did she say?

Mario: She said somethin' like "Meet me at the castle an hour be fore the meeting"…

Luigi: yaa, probably wants to steal more kisses from ya, bro.

Mario: Doubtful. She sounded… more… serious like.

Luigi: It's just girls they're like that.

Mario: OK, the time is six, I have to leave in half an hour, you're meeting her at seven- thirty.

Luigi: I'd leave now, warp pipes are long, ya' know.

Mario: SEEYA!!!

Luigi: Bye!

_At Peach's castle…_

Toad: Peach, why do you wanna model in front of Mario?!

Peach: cuz I want him to love me no matter WHAT it takes.

Toad: SIGH You _are_ beautiful, Princess.

Peach: Yeah, but he obviously doesn't like girls with a bossy yet sweet attitude, and, I am bossy and sweet, I think he likes a… you know… _sexy_ attitude…

Toad: I guess so.

Other Toad who rushes through door: Princess! PANT Mario PANT is here…PANT !

Peach: WHAT?! He's WAY too early!!

Toad 2: well, Princess…huff pfff… it is actually 6.29, so he is right on time.

Peach: but I gotta get dressed!

Toad 1: Wasn't that your plan?!

Peach: SIGH OK, let him in.

Mario enters the room, Peach is wearing a thick, velvet dress.

Mario: GASP! Peach… you… C'ERE!!

SMOOCH!!

2 be continued….

**READ AND REVIEW!!! DON'T 4GET THAT LITTLE RULE!! **Oh, no flames, please!!!


	4. Pizza's Here!

**WHAT EVER!! YOU STILL LIKE LUIGI… HIYA! You Guys! About the last chappie where it said "C'ERE" it ment C'mere. SORRY!!! Anyway, 4 get the rule, I'm just gonna do my thing, that's final. But you can still review! HERE IT IS!!!**

**Chapter 4: **

Mario: P-Peach! Y-you look… _spectacular!_

Peach: Oh, Mario! You think so? I _knew _you'd love it!

Mario: HELL YEAH! Hey, um, got any other pretty clothes?

Peach: Pretty?! What do you mean?!

Mario: well, you only have pretty clothes, don't you?!

Peach: Oh, no, Mario. I don't like cute, I like… you know… _sexy_ clothing…

Mario: Really?! I _love_ girls with that type of style!!

Peach: Good! OK, I'll get dressed now!!

Mario: _I'll be waiting…_

Peach: Wait, there's no time! We have to get ready! Luigi, Toadiko, Toadbert, Daisy n that will be here ANY moment!

Mario: Alright, fine, C'mo-

DING DONG

?????: We're here!

?????2: I SAID SHUT IT!!

Peach: Are toads here?

?????: Naw!

?????2: I SAID SHUT IT!!!

Mario: that would HAVE to be Luigi and Daisy, for sure.

Peach: Yeah, NO couple _I_ know is such a drama…

Luigi and Daisy smash through door

Luigi: LET'S DIS-COOO!

Peach: Now _there's_ an idea! We can go to a Disco place after our pizza!

Mario: C'mon! I WANT PIZZA!!!

Peach: OK!!

Luigi: What about the others?!

Peach: WHO THE HELL CARES?

Mario: PIZZA!!

Luigi: I told you they were twins. One's for money, the other-FOOD.

Peach: (calls Pizza place)

(the others only hear Peach, but I am gonna add the pizza man talking.)

Pizza man: HIYA! Plit's Pizza here!

**Peach: Hi! Princess Peach here!**

Pizza man: Hi Princess! I'm Jake, what do you want today- sorry, _tonight?!_

**Peach: Hold on!(talks to others) OK, I want one extra cheesy pizza, ….. Sorry, with extra cheese, one vegetarian, …… Alright! Um, a barbeque chicken x3 and extra ice-creams and soda!!**

Pizza man: That'll be $47.50, delivered or pick up?!

**Peach: Oh, ummmmmm….. hold on…(talks to group) yeah, delivered, thanks!!**

Pizza man: ALRIGHTY!!

**Peach and the Pizza dude hang up phone.**

Mario: OK, what's gonna happen exactly?!

Peach: We're gonna eat pizza, then dis-co ALL night… Yeah….

Luigi: ALRIGHT THIS'LL BE FUN!!!

Daisy: Luigi shut up.

Luigi: I LOVE YOU DAISY

Peach: Like we didn't know that.

Luigi: well now you do.

Peach: URGH!! I was being SARCASTIC!!!

Luigi: What is sarcasm anyways?

Mario: How on PLIT did I get related to you, bro?!

Luigi: At least I'm smarter than you.

Mario: Don't count on it.

Ding Dong

Pizza man approaches castle

Peach: THE PIZZA'S HERE, EVERYONE!!!

Daisy: That's nice…

Mario: I KNOW!! CHEESE!!!

Luigi: CHICKEN!!

Peach: calm down!!!

All but Peach: OK…!!!

Pizza dude: Here's ya' hot-hot Pizza… RIGHT 'ERE!!

Peach: YAHOO!!!

Mario: FOOD!

Luigi: Twins.

Peach: Whatever.

Peach, Mario, Daisy, Luigi: (Eats Pizza)

Daisy: Luigi I love you

Luigi: OK but WHATEVER you say next- I AM NOT SEXY!!!

Daisy: Alright but I wanna kiss.

Luigi: oh geez… OK…

Smooch

Mario & Peach: awwwwwwwwww!! (SMOOCH!!)

Peach: OK!!! LETS DIS-COOOO!!!!

Mario: I'm not a good dancer, Peach…

Peach: What about if I hired some motor bikes? Wouldya come then?

Mario: OK…

Mario & Peach: (SMOOCH!!)

2 be continued…

**READ AND REVIEW I want You to!!! NOTE: Sorry Luigi girl-22 I got confused but can I ask u some thing: WHAT IS SO GOOD ABOUT LUIGI?!! HE'S A WHUS!!! Vote 4 Yoshi!! YOSHI!!!**

**I Shall Update Soon, Peoples!**

**ISABELLE BRITTAIN Pure Aussie!!**


	5. ALOT OF LOVE

**Hi I don't have much 2 say… um, here's chapter 5…… YEAH!!! **

**Kabbitta kabbitta HOO!!! (that is what Yoshi says) YOSHI RULES!!**

**Chapter 5-A LOT OF LOVE**

Mario: Man that was a looooooooooooooooong kiss!!

Peach: So.

Mario: (strokes hand through Peach's hair) So… are we gonna go…?!

Peach: (looks at Mario in eye) Y-yes…soon, sweety…

Mario & Peach: (eyes lock together, stare at each other briefly)

Peach: _Mario…_

Mario: _Peach…_

Peach & Mario: ( SMOOCH) I love you…

Luigi&Daisy: (still kissing)

Suddenly, the person who owns the minicars crashes through the door…

Minicar dude: Hi you wanted to ride our mini- Oh, my… I'm sorry, I'll go now…

Peach: Oh, wait! Yeah we wanted to go to Toad Town's Disco Plaza!!

Minicar dude: 'Kay… how many per kart?

Mario: 2

Peach: what he said

Luigi: _Daisy get off…_ what's goin' on?!

Daisy: LUIGI!

Luigi: If you have a problem with me; that's YOUR fault, not mine.

Daisy: $#! It's 9:00pm!!!

Mario: YES! OK! WE ARE ORDERING THE TICKETS NOW **SHUT UP!!!**

Peach: Let's go!

Mario: Me no like dancing!

Peach: Mario c'mon! It'll be fun!!

Mario: OK FINE!!

Peach, Mario, Daisy, Luigi get in cars and drive off to the dis-coooooo !!!

Peach(in car with Mario): Mario, can I drive?

Mario: R U CRAZ??

Peach: Hey I thought you weren't aloud to use abbreviations!!

Mario: WELL I CAN PEECH!! I CANT SPEL YAE!!

Peach: Luigi was right, they are twins

Mario: Yeah, you can drive.

Peach: OK! (starts driving)

To Luigi and Daisy…

Luigi: Hey ours has an auto mode!!

Daisy: (looks at Luigi with a smirk)

Luigi: Yeah, I know what ya' thinkin'… you wanna make ou dontchya?

Daisy: (still stares at Luigi)

Luigi: OK MATE! PUT THE PEDAL TO THE MEDAL I'VE GOT A RELATIONSHIP!!

Daisy&Luigi kiss each other like mad

TO THE DIS-CO PLAZA…

Mario: Hey where's the others?!

Peach: Dunno. HEY LET'S GO BACKSTAGE!!

Mario: OK……

Peach and Mario: (go backstage and find knowone there)

Mario: Hey! Nobody's here!

Peach: Hmmmm… Mario… (looks Mario in the eyes with sneaky look)

Mario: I know what you are thinking, Peach. WELL THE ANSWER IS NO-

Peach: Ya' know what? I don't care, so…

(Peach and Mario make-out)

Mario: Peach (KISS) , when we get home,(SMOOCH) GASP 4 AIR (KISS) can you do that modeling thing you were gonna do? (MASSIVE, LONG KISS)

Peach: (MMM) Yeah OK.

LUIGI AND DAISY ARRIVE IN DIFFERENT ROOM AND FIND NOBODY

Daisy: (raises eyebrow)

Luigi: SURE!!!

(Daisy and Luigi make-out)

EXTREME KISSING WITH MARIO AND PEACH IN NEXT CHAPTER

**PLEASE RD N RVW !!! Warning: Kissing is involved so watch out, Peoples!**


	6. what was the point!

**LUIGI IS TOO A WUS!! AND HOW DO I CARE ABOUT HOW TO SPELL WUS?! HHE IS THE SHADOW!! YOSHI IS WAY BETTA!! hi my 6th chapta and I wanna thank ya' all 4 reviewin'cuz ya know people like that.**

**ANY WAYS YOSHI IS STILL COOL AND… _Here's Chapta 6…._**

**Chapter 6: I don't see the point…**

Mario: Um Peach… we gotta go to school tomorrow… I.. um…

Peach: (kisses Mario again) Yeah OK whatta bout Dais' N Weege?

Mario: They already have things on their mind…(kisses Peach)

Peach: Mario I love you… C'mon let's go OK?!

Mario: Yeah! Let's go!

Mario and Peach walk over to Luigi and Daisy to find them dancing together.

Luigi: I'm…(gasp) …tired… (BREATHE)

Mario: we just came to tell you that we are leaving now, 'kay?

Peach and Mario leave room

Peach and Mario go to castle

AT THE CASTLE

Mario: …So…?

Peach: Hmm…I'm just thinking…Hey Mario … ya'like this?!(holds up low-cut and short cut top and mini skirt)

Mario: HELL YEAH!

Peach: 'Kay… I'll get dressed n'ere.

Mario: (whispers) _Geez I must be the luckiest teenager on Plit… Peach is SO hot! And she has the perfect style…_(IMPURE THOUGHTS OCCUR) _mmmmmmmm…_

Peach(rushing through curtains): TA-DA!!!

Mario: GASP P-Peach… I LOVE YOU **SOOOO** MUCH!!!!! And I think you're REALLY sexy…How did you know I liked this stuff?!

Peach: (blushes) Oh, Mario, ya' know, I just like… _dressing up…_

Mario: Hey, um, uh, got anything else?!

Peach: Probably… hold on I'll get dress-

Mario: Don't worry about the curtains…

Peach: Huh?!

Mario: As in you can get dressed in fronna me.

Peach: Oh yeah, AS IF.

Mario: OK, fine, you don't wanna… that's OK…

Peach: Good. I don't want to get dressed in front of you any way; I wouldn't think you're a perv.

Mario(thinks): _You think wrong, Princess._

Peach: But then again I wanted to model inn front of you… hmmm…

Mario: …

Peach: WHATEVER OK I WILL DO IT WHATEVER OK!

Mario: Whatever ok?! Is that yes or no?!

Peach: I don't know exactly but I think it is yes…

Mario: 'kay…

Peach: (takes clothes off and is left in underwear)

Mario: (grabs Peach and kisses her) YOU… ARE …. **SO **SEXY, Peach(KISS)!!!

Peach: Ummmmmmmm… yeah OK…

Mario and Peach make out, Peach only wearing under-clothes(yes I DO mean the top as well)

TO LUIGI AND DAISY…

Luigi: SEEYA I'm goin' home I'm TOTALLY tired!!!

Daisy: Well OK I'll see you tomorrow-let's keep our love a secret OK?!

Luigi: Yeah OK seeya.

Luigi goes followed by Daisy

2 be continued…………

**YEAH OK!!! I WILL UPDATE SOON AND OK LUIGIRULES 512, LUIGI 2 ME IS ACTUALLY REALLY COOL AS I LIKE THEM ALL BUT I THINK YOSHI IS BETTER CUZ HE IS CUTE Yeah plz rd n rvw n I will update soon… yaaa!!!sorry about the kissin' you were warned!!!**


	7. Hmmmmm

**Hiya how R U me' fans I promise this chapter will be A LOT better and all that- yeah here is chapta 7. YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7 : **Hmmmmmmm…………

Luigi arrives home

Luigi: Yay I'm home!!!

Daisy: Luigi, I'm bored.

Luigi: What _else_ is new?!

Daisy: Let's go spy on Mario and Peach!!

Luigi: OK!!!!

Luigi and Daisy catch a taxi to Peach's castle

MARIO AND PEACH ARE STILL KISSING

Mario: OK I think I'm gonna go home…

Peach: Um OK…Seeya sweety.

Mario: (KISSES PEACH) Yeah I love ya too.

MARIO AND PEACH KISS AGAIN

Luigi: OMG they are kissing again!!!

Daisy: yeah but nothing else is new, Luigi.

Mario: OK I'm going to go now…

Peach: No you're not.

Luigi: What if we get caught?!

Daisy: So?!

Luigi and Daisy listen to what is above them

Mario: Can you hear anything?!

Peach: Naw but I can sense something.

Mario: Yeah what?!

Peach: _Love_….

Mario and Peach make out

Luigi and Daisy make out

Suddenly, Yoshi, Toadiko, Toadbert, Wario, Waluigi and Kylie Koopa come in through the castle.

Kylie: So yeah that's how I became a-OMG LOOK AT _THAT_!!!!!!!!

Yoshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: PEACH GET THE HELL OFF ME THE OTHERS CAN SEE YOU! QUICK!!! GET DRESSED! **NOW!!!**

Peach: Mario chill! They're going now.

Mario: OKAY! Okay! Peach I gotta go home now.

Peach: Yeah this was a good night huh?!

Mario: HELL YEAH!!!!!

Luigi(out of nowhere): HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!OH, MAN!!! PEACH AND MARIO???!!! _KISSING???!!!!_

Mario: If you gotta problem with me, that's your fault, bro(MY FAV SAYING).

Peach and Mario kiss again

Luigi: 

Daisy: I'm getting' sick of being left out. (KISSES LUIGI FOR A LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME)

Luigi: THIS IS MY NIGHT!!! HELL YEAH!!!

Mario: Luigi, it's called love

Luigi: I think that was sarcasm…

Mario: No it wasn't.

Mario says CYA and he goes home

Peach: seeya tomorrow, my love……

THE NEXT DAY MARIO WAKES UP AND GOES TO SCHOOL

MARIO FINDS PEACH AND LUIGI AND DAISY AND THEY HANG

Peach: (kisses Mario) Last night seemed forever…

Mario: tsss Yeah I missed ya too!!

Luigi: THAT was most **DEFINITELY **sarcasm.

Mario: Maybe you're Wario's REAL twin.

Luigi: Yeah whatever.

THE GROUP ARRIVES AT BUS STOP

Next chapter: ON THE BUS, WHAT'S A COMING?? ****

To be continued……………

**YEAH OK I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I AM DOING THIS TO LEAVE YOU OPEN MINDED!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT!!!**

**YEAH AND I MIGHT CHANGE MY PLAN. GO LUIGI AND GO MARIO AND GO YOSHIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH PEACH IS COOL AND SO IS DAISY, BUT YA KNOW. I SHALL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. On the bus

**Yoshi is the best!!! Have you heard about the new donkey kong vs Mario 2 march of the minis and PAULINE HAS RETURNED!!! Eh, who cares. I DO!! Anyways here is chapta 8 and here ya have it.**

**CHAPTER 8: On the bus, what's up coming?!**

Bus arrives at bus stop

Mario: OK I'll pay which means you have to get off me Peach.

Peach: SIGH OK……

Mario: OK dude here's ya' money. $7.50- YEAH!!!

Driver dude: Thanks mate get on.

Mario sits down and Peach sits next to him.

Luigi: OK I'm gonna go with Daisy canya' press the bell when we have ta' get off?!

Mario: Yeah OK.

Peach kisses Mario the whole time and Mario kinda struggles free…

Mario: Peach I gotta concentrate!!

Peach: I'll keep my eye out, honey.

Mario: (gets kissed) PEACH!!! Seriously I needa concentrate otherwise we'll miss our stop!!!

Peach: Yeah um about that…

Mario: DON'T TELL ME WE MISSED IT!!!!!!

Mario and Peach go pass Star Hill which is a LOOOOOOOOONG way away from their school…

Peach: MARIO SHUT UP(Kisses Mario on the lips for a VERY long time to keep him quiet)

Mario: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmphhhhhhh!!!

Luigi: Huh?! (WAKES UP)

Daisy: MARIO YOU IDIOT WE MISSED OUR STOP!!!

Mario: GET HER OFF-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Driver guy: Sorry mates it's the end a the line.

Mario: You mean it stops here?!

Driver: Fraid so. Mmmm yep this is the end, dusky deserts, and I don't know howda get home me'self, ya see.

Mario: …

Luigi: Hey where's Daisy?!

Mario: HEY LOOK THERE SHE IS WITH YOSHI, WARIO, TOADIKO, KYLIE, HER BROTHERS AND THAT!!!

Peach: Kylie's relates to the hammer Bros.?

Kylie: Unfortunately, yes.

Hammer bro 1: U SHNOOBZ R333T

Peach: I never knew you still worked for the shroobs! I thought that was just briefly!!!

Hammer 2: He's just crazy that's all.

Daisy: OK whatta we do now?!

AT THE PHOTO PLACE

Mario: Yeah OK I wanna photo with Peach.

Peach: Hey I'm gonna go to the toilet Mario you're coming.

Mario: I am?-AAAH!!

Peach grabs Mario and goes to the toilet

Mario: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!!

Peach: Mmmmm… I dunno but I sure do love you. (KISSES MARIO)

Mario: well I knew _that._ (kisses Peach aswell)

PEACH AND MARIO KISS AND YEAH

Peach: …should I?...

Mario: I think you should.

PEACH TAKES CLOTHES OFF

Peach and Mario make-out…

2 be continued…

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT PLZ REVIEW!!! ALL YA HAVE TA DO IS CLIK GO AND TYPE!!! BY THE WAY IF YA HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN PUT IT IN THE REVIEW!!**

**Mariochick101-YOSHI RULES BUT MARIO IS BETTER!!! (Luigi is OK I dunno bout Peach…CYA L8A!!!**


	9. disaster or happiness?

**OK OK!!! I'll put LXD!!! Just stop reviewing about the no luigi and daisy!!! Yeah here's the story.**

**CHAPTER 9 **

LUIGI AND DAISY ARE GETTING PHOTO TAKEN (I don't know why)

Luigi: Yeah OK here's thirty-

Daisy: Where are the others?!

Mario(In the girls toilets): _Save me…_

Peach: OK I'll stop now.

Mario: OH NO MY FACE IS COVERED IN LIPSTICK!!!

Peach smirks

Luigi: I wouldn't be surprised.

THEY ARE OUTSIDE THE PHOTO PLACE

Mario: OK whatta we do now?!

Peach: Hmmmmmmmm… let's check the bus lines!!!

BUS SHOWS UP

Luigi: Hello sir!!! Where does this lead?!

Bus guy: Mushroom middle school!!

Luigi: here's 50!!!

Mario: And is that the end of the bus line?

Bus guy: YUP!

Mario: OK but Peach ya still can't kiss me.

PEACH KISSES MARIO

Peach: Who says I can't?!

Mario: SIGH…

Peach kisses Mario the whole time

Daisy feels envious and starts kissing Luigi

Luigi: I'M SOOOOOOO LUCKY!!!

Daisy: You bet ya are.

Luigi: and Daisy kiss/make out

Driver: ()0o

Mario: Eeeeeek…

BUS STOPS

THEY GET INTO CLASS

MARIO SWEARS BLOODY MURDER BECUZ HE HAS TO SIT NEXT TO PEACH

Teacher: You lot are so late that now it is recess.

All: YA-HOOO!!! (Mario says it that weird way)

Peach just kisses Mario the whole time

Luigi: MY GOD I…

Principal(over PA): SCHOOL DISMISSED OF UMMM… ASK THE AUTHOR!!!

Me: Huh?!

SCHOOL BELL GOES

Some kid: _I _know why class was dismissed.

Mario: Yeah why?!

Some kid: AUTHOR, MY NAME IS LOCUS!!!

Me: what an odd name.

Locus: Yeah um some Alien force has destroyed Plit. Uhhh, apparently they took over Peach's castle…

Mario: Peach you can sleep at my place.

Peach: YYYYYYYYYES!!!

Luigi: I wish…

Locus: They took over Sarasaland, too.

Daisy: 0o

Luigi: YAY!!

Daisy: um, yay?

Mario: What is this Alien force?!

Locus: They are known as… hmmmmm…

Luigi: C'mon Daisy I'm tired.

Daisy: …

LUIGI DRAGS DAISY HOME

Mario: Yeah?!

Locus Oh, they are the shroobs?!

Mario and Peach hug each other shivering

Mario: Uh-oh.

Peach: Mario I need to lie down…

Mario: 0o

Peach: maybe we could sleep together…?

Mario: 0o

Peach: Yeah I know about the shroobs, hon.

Mario: Yeah c'mon I-I'm tired.

Peach licks lips then kisses Mario

Mario kisses her on lips

Peach: mmmmmmmmmmmm………

Mario: Hey Peach I've got some of those… _sexy_ clothes…

Peach: I'd LOVE to…

**Next chapter up soon!!! Please say in your review if ya want me 2 put model stuff in the next chapta and YES Mario will probably be forced to sleep with Peach in the end. Some shroob stuff. CYA NEXT TIME**

**Mariochick101**


	10. The End?

**Hi Peoples and now ANYONE can review my story!!! YAY!!! Anyways here it is-**

**Chapter 10-The End**

Mario and Peach go home and so do Luigi and Daisy

Mario: Peach I'm gonna save us from the shroobs.

Peach: Mario don't even THINK about it! You might suffer…

Mario: OK fine…

Luigi: OK I actually agree with Mario.

Mario: Finally my brother isn't acting like a WUSS!!!(Yes I hope I spelt it right Luigi Rules… Or were U Luigi girl?! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORES!!!)

Peach: Mario I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO tired!!!

Mario: Oh, GOD! Peach, it's called-sleeping. S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G!!! GO TO SLEEP, PEACH!!!!!

Peach: Mario… sleep-

Mario: Yes, Peach. SLEEPING.

Peach: SLEEP WITH ME!!!

Mario: I'm not tired.

Peach: MARIO!!!

Mario: PEACH!!!!

Peach: MARIO!!!

Mario: PEACH!!!

Peach: PEACH!!!

Mario: MARIO-AAAAAAAAH!!!

Peach laughs

Peach: OK I'll have to force you-

Mario: AAAH!!!

Mario is under blankets with Peach as Peach… you know…

Mario: PEACH CUT IT OUT!!!!

Peach: Why should I?!

Mario: SIGH

Luigi: Mario, make the most of it while she loves you-AAAAAAHHH!!!!

Daisy grabs Luigi onto his bed and… YEAH….

Mario: OK I'll be goin' now.

Peach: OK I'm awake…

Luigi: I AM SOOOOOOOOO LUCKY!!!

Daisy: That's it, sexy. Keep partyin'.

Peach: Hey Mario what ever happened to those clothes?!

Mario: Oh no… I MUST OF GONE CRAZY!!!

Yoshi: Tell me about it!!!

Mario: Where'd you come from?!

Yoshi: I hatched out of an egg!!!

Mario: URGH YOU PEOPLE DISGUST ME!!!!

Zap!!!

MARIO: HOLY SHIT THERE'S AN ALIEN ABOVE US!!!

Peach: Mario!!! This is K+!!!

Mario: Issy change it to T.

Me: OKkkk…

Mario: Thank you.

Shroob 1: #$$$!!!(We must take our leader!!!)

Mario: Leaver?! What leaver?! Isn't there a button too?!

Shroob 2: $$&#!!(What an Idiot!!)

Peach: Mario is NOT an idiot!!!

Shroob 2: WHATEVER!!

Luigi: Hey! You're not supposed to talk in English!!!

Mario: LEADER!!! THEY WANT THERE LEADER!!!

Peach is taken by the shroobs

Mario: Eh, who cares? She was annoying anyways.

Peach: You're not the only one who thinks that.

Mario: Wouldn't be surprised…

LAUGHTER STARTS NOT INCLUDING PEACH AND SHROOB DROPS PEACH

Peach: Yay now I can have fun with Mario!!!!

Mario: Eeeeeeeekk…

Luigi: LOOK!!!

Mario: Huh?!

The Shroob melts into… Into… Huh?! Wario and Waluigi?!

Wario: We love you princess!!!

Mario: SICKOS!!!

Peach: You're one to talk.

Mario: WHAT?! Peach I'm through with you.

Peach: Well I'm not through with you. I'm not even pregnant yet.

Mario: Yeah and even if you ever do get pregnant I'll NEVER be the father!!!

Peach: Sure you won't…

THE END I know it was short

**OK SO WHATTA YA THINK?! I LOVED IT!!! AND MADELEINE EMROSE CAN YA REVIEW AND YEAH… HEY MADDY MY EMAIL IS CYAS L8A!!!**


End file.
